Sea Air
by dumbledore'swoman
Summary: Hermione & Ron break up and Hermione spends some time in Remus's cottage by the sea .. Remus struggles with his feelings & can he teach Hermione to love again? Inprogress!
1. Bad News

Hermione stared furiously down at the letter in her hand.  
She was shaking with anger and her breathing rapidly became uneven, sharp and quick, despite her best efforts to keep it under control. She pursed her lips together and ground her teeth to bite back the stream of curses that were fighting to burst through her teeth and roll off her tongue, ready to hex the nearest thing to her into next year. With a casual flip of the hand, a desperate attempt to convince herself that she didn't even care, she rolled the parchment into a ball and threw it viciously into the fire.  
Without even noticing tears of fury were rolling down her cheeks and she sank down into the sofa and clutched a cushion to her chest, her knuckles turning white with the strength of her grip and she desperately tried to cease the choked sobs that escaped her lips.  
She rested her face in her hands and from then on, made no attempt to try and prevent herself from crying. She felt as though she had been hit in the chest by a thousand stunners, the pressure pushing down on her ribcage made it almost impossible to breathe. Her brain had never, ever felt so useless. In times of great trouble it was normally her brain to rule over her heart .. she was conditioned that way, because it was safer. If she let herself be ruled by logic and common sense rather than her fickle heart and her irrational emotions, then she was less likely to get hurt.  
It had always worked. Up until now. She should have known. She had been burnt by him and his indecisiveness before. Hermione had never felt more alone. She glanced around at the room, felt incredibly tiny, curled up in a ball on the sofa, sobbing into the upholstery and obsoletely no one there to offer kind words of comfort or reassurance.  
Hermione hated being lonely. She reached over to the coffee table at her feet for a fresh piece of paper and grabbed a quill from the mantlepiece and began to converge her own letter.

Ginny,  
Did you know about this? I don't suppose you could have done.  
I cannot understand his actions. He's gone back to her. To Lavender .. after all this time.  
Can you come over? I just don't know what to do anymore.  
I know you're Ron's sister .. but please, you're my best friend. Please, just come?  
Love,  
Hermione.

The owl that had delivered Ron's letter was still grooming herself on the window sill and Hermione slipped three knuts into the pouch around it's leg and attached her letter oosely to the other and after a friendly peck at her finger tips, almost as though the beautiful speckled owl understood her heartache, which made Hermione smile briefly in spite of her current situation and watched as the owl glided silently into the starless night time sky.  
She watched wistfully, and wished with all her might that she had the ability to just pick up and leave .. soar through the air to somewhere new, to new people, new experiences and a new life. But right now, she didn't have the strength and she collapsed back down onto the sofa, her whole body succumbing to sadness as she trembled, from the open window that blew in a harsh bitter wind that whipped across the bare arms, and from the shock of being abandoned.  
It seemed like an eternity before her brain managed to let her sleep. Her limbs aching with exhaustion and her eyes stinging from the relentless flow of tears. Also wishing that with the ease that she waved her wand and banished stains from her favourite dress, she could banish the ache from her chest and her emotions entirely.


	2. Post

The owl on Hermione Granger's window sill was growing more and more impatient by the minutes. She continued to squawk even louder in attempt to awaken the mass of curls hidden beneath sofa cushions. The owl hopped down onto the floor in from the open window and hopped over to the foot that was dangling close to the floor off the edge of the settee. Which was difficult considering she had a letter and a leather pouch tied to her ting legs. With a final disgruntled squawk, she sank her beak into the big toe of Hermione Granger causing her to yelp in pain and jump up from her hiding place under the cushions at last. The owl looked up at Hermione innocently with it's huge yellow eyes and she frowned down at her, glaring at her for interrupting her sleep ..  
The curls on Hermione's head stood out at all angles and her clothes were creased and crumpled and the owl cocked it's head and would have giggled if she could at the witches disheveled appearance. She then hopped up onto the arm of the safe, shaking her feathers and began squawking loudly again in attempt to get Hermione to part with a few knuts and to also release her from the parchment bound around her ankle with a piece of string.  
Hermione grunted and took the letter into her hand and paid the bird. It swiftly made off through the open window. This time into a cloudless, winter day.

It took Hermione a moment to realize why she has fallen asleep on the sofa. It was one of those moments, when you awake and don't remember what happened the evening before. Hermione briefly forgot that she had collapsed of the settee, because she was distraught to take herself up to bed. Her brain hadn't yet had time to register, that the young man she professed to love had left her for another girl. After years on waiting for him to love her, after building up her hope's from the tender age of thirteen and the finally grasping the ability to call him hers .. She had been mistaken to think that he could ever love her in the way she had always imagined. It was one of those sweet, innocent, blissful moments where she didn't hurt. Until it really did begin to hurt.  
Tears pricked her eyes and she wanted nothing more that to crawl back into a ball and sleep until the pain began to subside. Her stomach began to convulse and she could have easily been sick, except she hadn't eaten anything. Her stomach growled, churned and hurt all at once and Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist. Trying to physically and emotionally, pull herself together.

She then remembered the letter she had hastily written to Ginny last night, and guessed because she recognized the owl, that it was her reply.

'Mione,  
I didn't have a clue! None of us did, he must have sent you an owl and then come right out and told us.  
Let me just say, Mum is furious. I am furious. Fred & George .. Are furious. Which isn't usually an emotion that is usually within their emotional reach as you well know ..  
Honestly, he is such a bastard. I don't care if he is my brother!  
You have to come here. Mum won't have it any other way, and Ron's gone into hiding at "Lav's" now anyway.  
Come round about 2? And pack in preparation to stay here for a while. You can have the guest bedroom for as long as you need.  
Harry is here with me obviously, but he's completely on your side of course. You should have heard hat he said to Ron ..  
Everything is going to be alright. Please try not to worry.  
Love you lots,  
Ginny P.S, if you don't come .. We're coming to get you!

Hermione let out a long breath, and glanced at the clock. It was 1:30 ..  
It was so kind of the Weasley's to offer her their company and their household while she tried to work her way through this mess. But now, in the harsh light of day, all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed, with a bottle of wine and sleep the weekend away. And the Christmas holidays, and the New Year .. And the rest of her life! She could deal with Ginny coming here to visit her. Lay in bed and hold her hand while she cried and cursed Ronald Weasley with every single swear word that could think of. But, she didn't know if she could handle the hustle and bustle of the Weasley household, as much as she would normally adore it.  
Right now, she wasn't in the mood at all to be fussed and chided over about "how thin she was getting" by Molly. To be quizzed by Arthur on the functions of the most ridiculous Muggle objects. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of any of Fred & George's jokes. Hermione just wanted to cry and sleep.

Then on the other hand, maybe it would all be a welcome distraction. Anything had to be better than sitting at home, in the home that was filled with no reminders of him, nothing that ever placed him there at all. Nothing that connected her to Ron. She knew that it was horrible and sly to accept their company just so that she could be surrounded by more than little reminders of him.. But somehow, despite what he had done, there was a huge part of her that was simply desperate to see him. To see his wonky grin look at her from across the room, while she read a book and he threw sparks from his wand at her, trying to distract her and make her smile too .. She wanted to go to dinner with him in the busiest restaurant she knew and see his flaming her standing out a mile away. Knowing that he was there waiting for her made her feel so special and wanted. She wanted his large arms around her, making her feel delicate and safe all at once, she wanted his familiar smell, the way he would buy her books that he spotted, thinking that she would enjoy them. She wanted Ron. And it was crushing her.

Hermione glanced in the mirror and recoiled with horror. She had never looked as foul as she had felt before. Her hair was stciking up at all angles and she felt as though it would be useless to try and tame it today anyway .. but her clothes were crumpled and unclean. There was makeup around her eyes and her skin looked almost grey in colouring .. no wonder the owl had made such a quick exit. Hermione sighed, with a wave of her wand, yesterdays mascara and blush was removed from her face. She smoothed her hands over the top of her head, in a vain attempt to control her curls .. with no luck of course. She grabbed a new pair of pants off the radiator and pulled them on, along with yesterdays jeans and a still slighty damp from the wash, navy-blue, holey jumper that had once belonged to Harry.

With another lightning-quick flick of her wand she levitated her old Hogwarts trunk down the staircase, covered in Ron's Quidditch stickers incidentally and accio'ed some clothes and essentials inside of it. Including Ron's old Quidditch jersey from their school days. She held it fondly to her face and was suddenly enveloped in his familiar smell and felt tears choke her again that day. She folded it carefully and quickly, then placed it underneath all her belongings. She wasn't sure why she was bringing it with her at all. She told herself it was because she slept in it .. but then why would she want to make herself feel worse? Surroounded by his smell all night long. But the scent of him still lingered in her nostrils and she didn't remove the jersey from the trunk .. then with a deep breath, to steady her nerves, her hammering heart and to stop her tears before the could yet again form properly, she turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air. 


	3. The Burrow

_I apologise for the lack of Remus Lupin thus far ... but I still have a little bit more gossip on the Ron/Hermione story! Just wait a little while if you can! Because he will be coming soon .. in all his wolfish splendour to make our Hermione completely forget about one ginger, freckled boy who broke her heart .._  
_Thankyou to whoever take's time to read this, I really appreciate it._  
_Love, Dumbeldore's Woman xo_

Hermione landed with a tiny thud outside the Weasley front door. Her brain always felt completely rattled after Aparition and she wobbled on her feet and swayed slightly to the left. Although this time, she wasn't sure of this was from the Aparition or the fact that she had not eaten or drunk a thing on over twelve hours.  
After calming herself, she lifted up the huge brass knocker and knocked on large, oak door. No sooner had the lion's head come in contact with the wood did the door swing open and she was pulled into the arms of her best friend, Ginny. Hermione felt the oxygen rapidly leave her body and she suddenly found it difficult to draw more into her desperate lungs. Somehow, she managed to croak, "Gin .. please .. I can't .. breathe!"  
Ginny released her immediately and looked at her with tears of concern filling her huge brown eyes. She clasped her hands together and frowned, the image of her mother .. although Hermione would never even dare to mention this. Because it was common knowledge that Ginny was ten times more fiery than her mother, and you never, ever wanted to be on the receiving end of a fury filled bat-bogey hex.  
It was just not pretty.

"I'm sorry sorry 'Mione. You alright? Come in, come in. Dad will get your trunks, come in. Mum's desperate to see you" Ginny ushered her inside with a swoop of her arm, cradling her with her right arm around her shoulders and her left holing on to her elbow as though she was hardly capable of walking. Behind Ginny popped up a tall, solidly built wizard who's hair was just as fiery as the rest of the family's.  
Arthur Weasley smiled sympathetically at Hermione from behind his glasses and stepped outside to fetch her things. Hermione understood that his smile was not only a smile of sadness, but of welcome too .. it was almost as though they were on the same page. Loving dearly the inhabitants of the Weasley household, despite the fiery tempers of some, anothers constant fussing, two identical Weasley's inability to take life at all seriously and to create as much chaos as possible at any given moment, and one's complete disregard for Hermione's feeling's at all ..  
Hermione was escorted by Ginny into the kitchen where Molly was busy stirring two pots of bubbling soups at once, so large that she had to tip-toe to see the contents, and had still managed to charm the dishes to wash themselves, a broom to clear up the mess on the floor and a ridiculously dangerous looking knife to chop carrots at lightning speed, all on it's own. "Hermione, darling! Thank God you've come. We've been beside ourselves, haven't we Arthur? I cannot believe it! I just hope you know that I would NEVER have raised Ronald to grow up to treat you so terribly and to think that it is okay to do so! Oh my dear, you do look dreadful! And so THIN! Good job I have all this on the go isn't it, got to fatten you up a tiny bit of you're going to vanish before our very eyes! Arthur! Aren't you going to offer Hermione a drink!"  
Arthur silently held up a tea pot and this time it was Hermione's turn to smile sympathetically and nodded in agreement.  
Molly switched off the flames at the hob with a click of her fingers and practically pushed Hermione down into a chair at the dining room table. Arthur used his wand to float four tea-cups and saucers out from the top of a huge cupboard and then let the teapot hover above the table and serve everyone with it's piping hot contents. Molly ceased to natter for an entire fifteen minutes armed with a strong cup of tea at her side .. until she put both of her hands over Hermione's and frowned at her. Her tone of voice completely changed, she was no quiet and calm and serious as she almost whispered to Hermione from across the table. "So darling, what exactly did Ron have to say for himself .. you know, did he come to you at home?"  
"No, he just .. he just wrote to me. He sent me an owl" The memory stung greatly still and she sipped at her tea to hide the fact that she felt another sob catch in her throat and tears were welling in her eyes.  
"An owl! He did it by- You mean he just? Oh that boy, I swear to Merlin.." Molly hissed ferociously. "How do you feel? I mean .. what do you think is best and what do you plan on doing now? I hope you know that you're welcome to stay as long as you like? Ronald has appeared to have, erm, vacated the Burrow, as of last night" Mrs Weasley chose her words carefully. Not wishing to mention Lavender's name in front of a clearly distressed Hermione.  
"Well .. I don't know .." she looked round at the other occupants of the table. Arthur sat unblinking, deep in thought. Musing over his tea at the evidently awkward situation that had begun to occur. Ginny was wrapping her arm once more around Hermione's shoulder and she looked towards to best friend for guidance. What a question to ask. Hermione had to clue what to do now.  
"I .. it sounds so silly. But all I want to do is sleep and cry and never, ever wake up again" Ginny's grip of her best friend tightened as silent tears began to pour dow Hermione's cheeks. She hunched over and began to shake, her body trembling with each shake as she cried into her palms.  
"Oh 'Mione .. come on doll, let's go upstairs" Ginny whispered kindly She nodded wordlessly and arose from her chair, when suddenly, Mr Weasley grabbed her hand.  
"It's be alright. Just you wait and see dear" he smiled up at her softly and somehow, she mustered the strength to smile back. His kind, warm brown eyes held a huge amount of truth and sincerity, and Hermione knew deep down, that no matter how bad things seemed at the moment, that he was right.

Hermione practically collapsed against the fresh, cool linen. Her nose was greeted with the soft smell of jasmine and she snuggled down beneath the quilt and wrapped it around her. Her muscle's all seemed to ache as if she'd done hours of exercise, and the softness of the bed felt so good against her skin.  
She felt her eyelids droop and she felt her self slipping away from reality .. but was brought back to Earth with a soft "Meow.." from above her head. She say bolt upright and grinned.  
"Hello Crookshanks!" the huge, bow-legged ginger cat curled around her shoulders, rubbing it's cheek against her's, purring softly all the while.  
Hermione thought it had been kinder to leave Crookshanks here whilst at the Burrow whilst she lived in London for a while. Crookshanks loved the wide open spaces, and the hustle and bustle of the city would never have agreed with him.  
Hermione was incredibly pleased to be reunited. She sank back down into the impossibly comfy bed, whilst her cat made a bed for itself on the pillow beside her. Hermione reached out and scratched vigorously behind her ear, smiling as she recieved some much louder purrs. She yawned and once more, began to retreat into the comfort of her dreams.


	4. Freedom

Spell Check Your Text or Website Right Now!  
Free Online Spell Checker. Fast and Accurate Results. No Software Required.  
OrSpell Check Your Text Language: English (change)

The sun beat through the window and bathed the entire room in a hazy golden light. It was Sunday, and completely silent at the Burrow. Molly Weasley stretched and her shoulder blades each clicked in turn, which made her physically grimace. She's always hated that noise. Molly then stifled a yawn and looked over at her husband snoring softly beside her. She smiled softly and cupped his cheeky gently with her palm. How did she ever get so lucky? How did she manage to find the man of her dreams so early and never, ever have to experience what Hermione was feeling? Molly had never been with anybody but Arthur. They had met in her third year of Hogwarts and Molly had known, even at 13 that they would never be apart. Although she'd never told Arthur this of course. It hadnt been a serious relationship at first anyway, that came much later. Way into their last year. But they had always been more than friends, and Molly had always politely declined any other boy's offers of a drink at the Three Broomsticks, knowing that she would rather have a quiet evening in the common room, playing chess and enjoying gentle, teasing banter with Arthur. She remembered now, their first tentative kiss. It was Christmas Eve, and only them and three more Gryffindors that had decided to stay for the holidays. Arthur had approached her with a grin that challenged Fred and George's, with a sprig of mistletoe and dangled it above both their heads. "Arthur .. what are you doing? .." she whispered. His lips tantalizingly close to hers. "Granting my own Christmas wish.." he smiled, brushing lips with teasingly with his own.

It was like coming home. She wished that she would be attached to his mouth forever. Drowning his heavenly taste forever ...

"Molly. Stop staring at me" Arthur said, awaking his wife from her daydream, sensing her gaze upon him, without even opening her eyes. "Sorry Arthur, you just looked so peaceful" she mused stroking his hair. "Well, I'm certainly not feeling peaceful anymore .. In fact, peaceful is far from what I'm feeling .." One of his hands sank below the covers, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her down to join him below the covers, making Molly giggle and squeal. "Oh I see .." she smiled kissing him softly letting him snake his large arms around her frame, slipping his hands beneath her nigh gown and making her sigh and shiver under his touch. "I love you. I love you so much" she muttered into his mouth. "I love you too my daft girl" and he smiled. The gentle weight of her in his arms, and her sweet breath mingling with his. This was home. How did he ever get so lucky? ...

Hermione tip-toed down the stairs. The Burrow was completely quiet, or though she swore heard some odd noises coming from Molly and Arthur's bedroom and chose to quickly skip past their door before she heard something she would always forget she hadn't! It was early, so she wasn't worried about padding downstairs in just her underwear and Ron's old Quidditch jersey. She padded down the stairs and avoided that horrible, creaky bottom step. She was feeling much better this morning, maybe it had been a good idea to come and spend a few weeks at the Weasleys, she bounced into the kitchen, looking forward to her first cup of tea of the day. But was stopped dead in her tracks. Ron. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, cradling a mug of steaming hot coffee. Looking like he hadn't slept in days and his eyes filled with horror as he saw Hermione. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Hermione. I am so sorry. Hermione, don't go. I am so sorry. Please don't go" He caught hold of her arm and she tried to escape back up the stairs. Her eyes were already filled with tears and she tripped as he pulled her and she fell into his grasp. "Get off me" she hissed, pounding his chest with her tiny fists, failing miserably as he didn't even flinch. "Just let me go .. just go .. let me go" her voice barely audible, her tears flowing freely as she lent her forehead against his chest. "I am so sorry Hermione, so sorry .." He cradled her in his arms and helped her. But he was careful not to touch her properly. His hands wrapped around the top of her shoulders as she tried to lean into him, but he kept his distance. Desperately not trying to hurt her anymore than he already had ..

"Why did you do this Ron? I thought you .. I just love you so much. What did I do wrong? .. Ron? Please? You just left .. you just changed your mind, out of the blue. You HAVE to explain!" Hermione then started to raise her voice, gathering up the strength she had as she slapped him. The outline of her hand a throbbing red mark across Ron's cheek. He still didn't flinch. "You bastard" she hissed at him. "I didn't just change my mind" he said. So quietly, that she barely heard him. "What?" "I didn't just change my mind .. me and Lavender. It's been. It's been a while..Hermione. I didn't just change my mind" "How long? Ron said nothing. Just stared at the ground. It was then that he registered what she was wearing. "My jersey .. you kept it?" he frowned. Hurt and guilt evident in his eyes. The red mark of her hand still prominent on his face. "I SAID HOW LONG!" Ron still, said nothing. Then eventually he whispered again, but this time, Hermione heard. "I loved you. I gave you EVERYTHING. I loved you so much" "I am so sorry Hermione .. you can't understand how sorry I am" Hermione said nothing. She just feel back against the stairs and slid down. Resting her forehead against her knees, trying to breathe as a wave of extreme nausea hit her. The world began to spin, and Ron's voice calling her name suddenly seemed to get further and further away ..

Gradually, the world started to come into focus again. And instead of Ron's voice she heard the familiar voice of Ginny and her flaming red hair surrounding her as she fluttered back into consciousness. "Ron..?" "Shh, 'Mione. He's gone, don't worry .. he explained everything .. the bastard" Tears began to leak again from Hermione's eyes, and she shut her eye's tight again. Rolled over and felt Ginny's hand rubbing her shoulders and shushing her tears away until Hermione laid still enough that she thought she was asleep, and crept out of the room. the night brought no rest to Hermione. All she could think or dream about, was about Ron and Lavender. Six entire months. They were together for just over a year. So for half their relationship, Hermione was being played for a fool. She felt so sick. Sick at the thought of him touching her, then coming home into their bed .. him touching her. The thought of his touch made her stomach churn and her chest tighten. Her body started to ache again, and just as the pain had begun to numb her totally. It started up again, as fresh and as new as it had been a few days ago.

Then a though suddenly struck her. She was free. She was single. Free. from his lies. Free from him. Hermione was free. Somehow, she found the thought comforting. There was so much more to come in her life. Her love for Ron and her year with him, was merely a tiny chapter in her life. Something good must come from this .. she though, remembering what Professor Sprout had always said.. "Some flowers reside in the dark and the dank. Some grown from compost, from animal waste. A perfect example of renewal, rebirth and the good bursting from the bad" Hermione even managed to fall asleep after this revelation.

It was nearly dawn when she surrendered to her dreams again, and almost 3pm in the afternoon when she awoke. She practically leaped from her bed, then remembered what had happened yesterday with Ron. Frightened that she would feel that familiar sting of being rejected, it still came but in waves much less strong than it had been and she took what she felt like had been first new breath of her new life. She started to hear chatter from downstairs, so she wrapped her purple robe around her and made her way downstairs. Smiling at the Weasleys and another most pleasant addition to their dinning room table. She beamed in delight. "Remus" she breathed out in delight. His scarred and worn face in a gentle smile. His warm blue eyes sparkling in the light. "Hermione. It's wonderful to see you"

YAY! LUPIN! FINALLY! Sorry for the long build up. It just had to be done! :') 


	5. Double Trouble

Now, I can reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally get going! Hello Remus Lupin! xo Thankyou for reading!

Spell Check Your Text or Website Right Now!  
Free Online Spell Checker. Fast and Accurate Results. No Software Required.  
OrSpell Check Your Text Language: English (change)

Lunch, or breakfast in Hermione's case, was a casual affair. Molly, of course, fussed for what seemed like an eternity over how everybody wanted their eggs, how crispy they wanted their bacon, if they wanted orange or apple juice, what did they want in their sandwiches, did they want chunky peanut butter or smooth? The list grew much vaster. In the end, Remus prised a spatula out of a grip, that was somewhat vice-like much to his surprise, from her hand and quickly prepared a much more than edible lunch for the five of them. Consisting of a giant plate of man different sandwiches, in all sorts of bread, pumpkin juice and tea and walnut cake to end. Hermione hardly spoke the entire time. She had failed to realise how incredibly hungry she had become over the last few days. There had not been once moment where she had not wanted to dissolve into tears and food and nourishment in general, had not been top of her list. Her main priorities being to burn that Quidditch jersey, sleep and cry. Thankfully, she had regained her appetite with vigour. Much to Molly's delight.

"Remus, that was delicious. Just what I needed!" Hermione collected all their plates from the table and plunged them into the sink. Molly instinctively rose in order to assist her, although she was more likely to simply take over, but Lupin held out his arm before her. Hermione, you are quite welcome. And Molly, please, just sit down. And if you simply cannot, please go outside and enjoy the sunshine .. while it lasts" His small, sincere smile never failed to twist Molly's arm and she smoothed her skirts as she and Arthur made the decision to go outside for a stroll before it became to cold and the ground to slippery. It was approaching the start of November now, and there was no doubt snow on the way.

Ginny then excused herself after eating about six different types of sandwiches and announced that she was going to go and meet Harry for a small drink with Luna. Her invitation was passed onto Hermione, who politely declined. She wasn't ready for questions that Luna would no doubt ask .. questions that were meant in a totally innocent matter. But Luna had never grasped that idea of subtlety and Hermione found it straining when she was upset.

Remus stood beside Hermione. Still clad in her fluffy purple bathrobe, the sleeves rolled up as she methodically began to wash the dishes. After a few moments, he spoke. "  
May I ask, why you do not choose to use magic?" He asked, leaning with his back towards the worktop near her.  
"I don't know .. Well, I always did this job for my parents and it's a habit I suppose. I like putting my hands in the warm, soapy water too .. it's comforting" She smiled softly back at him. So pleased to look into his kind, blue eyes again. He was such a loyal friend, and she had missed his gentle demeanour and his presence in her daily life.  
"I wish I knew a better way in which to comfort you, rather that let you scrub dirty plates," Hermione chose not to look at him anymore. "I know that this is probably the worst thing to say in situations such as these, but .. I can honestly say that I understand how you must feel .. in a way. I may have been left in a different way. But sometimes, it must be easier to have a cherished one die, because at least that way they can never be anyone else's .. that sounds so morbid and cruel. I hope you comprehend.." Lupin touched her shoulder with his hand and gave it a squeeze. Hermione leaned her cheek down to his knuckles and sighed.  
"I'm still so sorry about Dora you know Remus .. you saying that makes me feel so guilty. Ron left me, but I am glad he is still alive. I can't imagine if he-"  
"Oh no, Hermione! You must also understand that I said it with no intention to make you feel guilty! Heavens no! I just simply wish to let you know that, as much as you feel trapped and scared and alone right now. That life does indeed go on. I thought for months that, if Dora had died, why should I live at all? But life and love does indeed go on .. and I somehow feel that I'm living life for the both of us. Dora will always be around"

Lupin felt tears trickle down his wrist and down his sleeve and he pulled Hermione in for a rib-cracking hug. She lent her head on his chest and cried quietly for a while. "I'm going to get you all soapy and wet Remus" she sniffed, gingerly holding her arms away from him. "Oh shush, am I a wizard or am I not? It's fixable. Come here you daft girl" Hermione giggled and returned the gesture. Relaxing in his arms and sighing contently. It was comforting to know that some one else shared her pain. She didn't feel so alone in it all anymore. She was so thankful that he had come. Remus would never let her down.

"WAHEY! Get in there you old dog Don't hang about aye?  
"You mean old WOLF don't you mate?" Remus and Hermione sprang apart and came face to face with the identical grins of the Weasley twins.  
"No, no-"  
"Don't mind us-"  
"It's about time you moved on from our stupid brother!"

Hermione sometimes felt her brain want to shut down when they finished off one another's sentences. It confused her because she never knew which twin was which! Whilst they were silent, it was easy to tell because of their slightly different traits. Also once separated the distinction was clear to those who knew them the most, but their almost wicked games that they simply played because of their ability to literally be one another, was something that grated on Hermione. She loved them dearly, but Hermione was a girl who liked to always have the answers.

"Oh shut up you two, you're ridiculous. What are you doing here anyway?" She chided, plunging her hands once more into the warm, soapy water.  
"Excuse me-"  
"I think you'll find-  
"This is OUR house Curly!"

Hermione pursed her lips and glared at them with a look that she had undoubtedly picked up from years of watching Molly reprimand her two wild boys as the sombered immediately.  
"Mum told us that you were both here. Is that lunch's leftover's?" Fred sat down at the tabled and began stuffing entire halves of sandwiches into his mouth. Grunting in appreciation.  
"Yeah, we thought we'd best pop in and see you old boy, it's been far to long. We have a few new products for the shop that we'd like to run the mechanisms of by you first. As long as you wouldn't mind taking a look?" Remus nodded enthusiastically and George thanked him hastily. "And you, Curly. We knew how much you desperately missed us both, so we thought we'd best come and grace you with our presence for a few hours. You know, just so you could get your fill" He winked and joined his brother with the sandwiches, which to their delight, restocked itself every time they cleared the plate.  
"You're hilarious George, really. But to be honest, I think I've had my fill of Weasley men for a while. Sorry to disappoint,"  
"We're gutted!" They said in unison between mouthfuls.  
"Have you heard from the git by the way? What did he have to say for himself aye?"

Hermione just shrugged, and the twins silently agreed that it wouldn't be prudent to push her. Fred gave George a look that meant they would talk to their Mother later. Remus shook his head and mouthed "It's not good" behind Hermione's back. The twins faces both dropped and realised that this would totally dash their hopes of Hermione ever being their sister-in-law. They had grown incredibly fond of her and she was as good as family anyway. They both felt furious that Ron had to go and through a broomstick in the works. He must have been mental.

- The next morning, Harry arrived via the Floo network with Ginny. Hermione could not have been more pleased to see him. They sat in her room for hours discussing Ron and how small his brain seemed to be these days. Harry wrapped his arms around her when she told him about bumping into him a few days previously. He used many colourful words to describe what he thought of his other best friend. But Hermione reassured him, that she didn't expect him to take sides. She hope that he and Ron could remain fast friends, and dating a friend always does run the risks of a sticky breakup and an abrupt ending to what could have been a beautiful friendship. Hermione didn't wish for that to be the case for her two boys. Well, what had once been two. She just didn't want Harry to lose his best mate.  
"I just don't get it 'Mione. He couldn't stand her! Nobody could!"  
"I know, I don't get it either. But I am learning to accept it .. maybe it just wasn't meant to be for us. Maybe there is something he sees in her, that he just .. cannot see in me.."  
"Like what? You're intelligent, funny, clever, kind, thoughtful, fiery, dependable, loyal .. you're basically everything that she is most certainly not!" Harry gushed, his cheeks flushing not from embarrassment, but from love for his friend and how anybody, could ever treat someone that he held so dear to him, so badly.  
"Thank You Harry, that's incredibly sweet .. But, you must think all of those things about Ginny too? But there is something special about her that you cant put your finger on? Am I right? Something indescribable that pulls you too her?" Harry nodded .. his thoughts sliding away from the current situation his beautiful girlfriend, curled up in bed after a long afternoon of Quidditch with Harry and her brothers. He couldnt wait to slide into bed beside her. He was besotted.  
"You're right, I'm completely in awe of her," Harry grinned. His signature green eyes going soft behind his circular glasses.  
"Well then .. maybe it was just that spark, that awe .. that was missing for Ron.. He might have loved me but, something was missing. The more I think of it that way, the more it makes sense and the easier it becomes to cope. I understand that I am hurting now .. but there is someone out there who is in awe of me. They're probably closer than I think. I hope anyway!"

Harry gave Hermione a squeeze. "Of course there is Curly. How can there not. You're a knockout!" He winked and gestured towards her scraped back hair, makeup-less face and odd socks. She slapped him playfully and then squeezed him back.

Remus Lupin heard every single word. His wolf senses were heighten as he approached the full-moon. His chest ached as he thought of Hermione feeling so much pain, so much hurt. She did deserve someone who was in awe of her. And little did she know, that they were indeed much, much closer than she could ever imagine.


	6. Goodbye to the Burrow

Thank you to those who review. I really do appreciate it!

It had been months since Ron and Hermione's argument in the kitchen. Molly had spoken to her son briefly over Owl, but other than that, nobody had heard or seen him at all.  
Hermione was feeling gradually more and more uncomfortable. She knew that she was welcome in the Weasley house but Ron was Molly's son.  
She was furious with him at first, when he had first admitted his infidelity and his general mistreatment of the girl he proclaimed to love and the girl she had always seen as another daughter.

But Hermione knew, at the end of the day, she wasn't Molly's daughter and things had become strained in recent days and Christmas Day was approaching fast. Hermione sensed that Molly was anxious to have son home for Christmas and Hermione was unsure of how to excuse herself and give suitable reason without hurting her feelings and Molly was unable to ask Hermione if she would be alright if Ron came and stayed for a few days without sounding as though she wished for Hermione to leave.

Molly was more irate than usual and she snapped at Fred and George for the tiniest things. They were normally used to her sharp tongue and her general impatience for their behaviour, but her level of strictness was strange... even for them.  
Hermione decided to take things into her own hands. She threw her things into her trunk and took a deep breath before going to face the dragon...

"Molly?"  
"Yes dear?" Molly barely glanced up from her cooking.  
"I was thinking... I probably- I mean, what I'm trying to say is... I'm going away from a few days" Hermione managed to stumble almost every word. But she's said it!  
"What? Hermione, it's nearly Christmas! You can't-"

The fire place in the kitchen suddenly burst into huge bright green flames. Molly dropped her pastry and cursed loudly as it hit the kitchen floor with a splat.  
"Ron!" Both women gasped in surprise.  
"Ronald! You should have owled. You're so thin!" Molly grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into a rib-cracking hug.  
"Hello Mum .. Mum, mum! I can't breathe!" Ron panted, trying to wriggle from his Mother's grasp, all the while his grin stretching up into his hairline. His face dropped as soon as he saw an awkward looking Hermione, crumbling pastry nervously in her hands.  
"Hello Ron," she mumbled nervously. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling like sandpaper. But inwardly congratulating herself on not passing out.  
"How are you?" Ron asked carefully.  
"I'm, I'm not too bad thank you .. How's Lavender?" She smiled and sat down at the dining table. Molly coughed quietly and swiftly made her exit.  
"She's alright thanks .. Happy that I'm home and that y'know?"  
"Good, good. I'm glad .. I'm glad that you're happy" Hermione swallowed hard. It was becoming difficult to breathe. She wanted to run. How could this be happening again? What was she thinking, staying at the Wesley's? She should have stayed at home and handled this by herself as she usually did. It was nearly Christmas! Of course Ron was bound to turn up sooner or later. All she knew was that she was thankful that Lavender had made the intelligent decision to stay at home. Hermione wasn't sure how she would have reacted if she had come along too ... she guessed it was most likely Ron who had suggested that she not join him.  
"Thanks Curly. That means a lot" Ron managed a small smile at her. Hermione winced as she heard him call her by her familiar nickname. She winced ... but then she bristled. He must have thought that it was all okay now. She suddenly stopped missing him, she stopped feeling as though she wanted him back. Why should she? He left HER, he made the huge mistake of leaving her and now he was stuck with Lavender. It was his loss entirely.  
"Look Ron, I'm going to get out of your hair now. I'm leaving now. My stuff is packed, I'm going home. I understand you and Lav" she spat her name out as if it was a curse word, "I understand that you both want to be with your family for Christmas" She went to stand, but Ron stopped her.  
"No, Hermione. That's why I'm here! I just wanted to see everyone before hand and then you could carry on staying here.. Mum won't want you to leave anyway! No one will! They'd all rather have you here than me, that's obvious..." He shuffled from right foot to left, clearly uncomfortable even in his own home.  
"Oh Ron. Merlin ... is that what you really think? You have always been a bit thick aye?" Despite herself Hermione smiled and patted his hand. Even after all this.. She still couldn't bear to see him upset.  
"You what?" Ron's fingers twitched beneath her hand and she remove them quickly and blushed.  
"Your Mum is missing you like crazy. I swear to God, she lays your place out at the table every night and sits in silence through all the meals, just watching your seat hoping you'll magically appear!"  
Ron looked as if he'd been stunned a hundred times in the brain.  
"And your brothers! Fred and George and just gagging to play tricks on you! I'd be careful to let them know you're here actually ... they have months of practical jokes to make up for. You'd probably end up in St. Mungos!"  
Ron grinned and the thought of his two elder brothers warmed his heart greatly.  
"Look Hermione, I can't even begin to tell you-"  
"Ron, really don't. It's okay. I understand now. You didn't want to hurt me, you loved Lavender all along. But you're a kind and sweet man. She's very lucky. I honestly do want you to be happy. I'd rather that you were happy with her than unhappy with me. Truly, I do"  
Ron's eyes filled with tears.  
"Hermione, you're going to make someone so, so, so happy you know. I do love you! I just, it's the love we had in school. I'll always love you"  
"Oh you daft boy. You still are that boy I met on the train with dirt on his nose. Who would have known we'd ended up like this aye? How silly? And I love you too, please stay here for Christmas?"  
"I don't know .. I'll speak to Mum"

At that moment, Molly and Arthur burst through the door. Evident that they had been eavesdropping, Molly face flushed with emotion.  
"You have to stay for Christmas Ron. You both do!"  
"Dad!" Ron and his Dad embraced and then yelped and he received a sharp clip around the back of the head. He looked at his father, puzzled.  
"That's for not returning hardly any of your Mother's owls" *SLAP* "And that, is for Hermione! Now, give us a hug. Do you want a cuppah?"

"Molly. I think I'm going to make a move..."  
"No, no, no! Hermione, you can both stay! You're both grownups and you're still friends!"  
"Yes of course Molly, Ron's my best friend.. But, I thought he would like Lavender to come for Christmas with you all"  
The Weasley's all went silent at Hermione's revelation.  
"Well I'm sure it'll all be fine ..." said Molly, rather unconvincingly.  
"I'd rather go. I need some time on my own anyway. Honestly Molly, I am all packed up. I need to go. Please understand?"  
Hermione would have been comfortable with spending Christmas was them all .. but she wasn't sure she could handle the 12 days of Christmas with the incessant whinging of Lavender and her need to be attached to Ron's hip at all times, also her need to wear pink at all occasions and her terrible high pitched voice crying out "Won-Won" out into the night as their rooms would have been directly next door to one another. No, no. Hermione had limits.  
There was silence again. Everyone was waiting for Molly's emotional outburst that they could see bubbling below her calm demeanour. But she just took two steps towards Hermione and cupped her face in her hands.  
"You're a very good girl. I do understand. But you have to promise me, that unlike my wayward son over here. You'll come back, very, very soon. Okay?"  
Hermione sank into her hug gratefully and squeezed Molly, a huge rush of affection running through her. She had known Molly for years, and shouldn't have expected her to get angry so quickly. She was Mum to seven children, she had the patience of a saint and of everybody, and she had been the kindest to Hermione in her time of need. She had taken her in without a word and treated her as her own.  
"Of course Molly. What would I do without you"  
Molly waved her hand and hid her tears, sad that Hermione was leaving, but pleased she had her youngest boy back. She ruffled Ron's hair as she sipped her tea. Hermione swore she could have been back in her Hogwarts years! It was all going to be alright.  
Ron grinned and she grinned in return. She felt a stirring in her heart, but it was no longer painful. It was simply love. Love in its most innocent form. In friendship.  
The fireplace glowed green again.  
"Lupin!"  
"Afternoon Weasley's. Hermione. Ron! You've returned!"

Hermione grinned. Molly saw Remus beam as soon as he locked eyes with her, and an idea began to embed itself in her brain ..

"Remus, hello my dear. You're looking thin! Would you like to stay for dinner with us?"  
"Oh I couldn't, I just came to give Hermione this book on Animagus I found, it has a foreword from Dumbledore and I thought she might find it an interesting read" He pulled an old leather bound book from inside his cloak. Wincing slightly, they guessed he had some fresh wounds from his recent stint as a wolf. The book was practically falling apart and Hermione took it from him relishing the weight of a new book in her hands. Gently turning it over and inspecting it with delight.  
"Thank you Remus! I hope you know this counts as my Christmas present!" She said breathlessly and smiled at him as he blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"How are you Ron? It's been far too long. I'm glad you're back and I bet Harry is too"  
"So am I, I've missed him. My best mate after all" Hermione said in a soft voice and Ron squeezed her shoulder and shook Lupins hand.  
"Good to see you too mate. Pop over soon yeah?"  
"Of course. Right then ... I'll let you all get on with tea and I'll see you soon I expect" Lupin went to reach for a handful of Floo powder, but Molly snatched the back of his robes.

"Oh wait Remus! Hermione was just leaving. Perhaps... Perhaps you would be kind enough to escort her home and help her with her trunk?" Arthur recognised that twinkle in his wife's eye and he glared at her, wondering what it was she was up to. He knew that look far to well for it to one of innocence and there was something suggestive in her tone of voice.  
Lupin paused for a moment before he spoke.  
"I'd be delighted. But erm, Hermione .. Are you staying in London for Christmas?"  
"Erm, yes. Yes I guess I am," she barely took her eyes of the pages and Lupin looked decidedly uncomfortable.  
"Well, if you'd like, I was planning to spend Christmas at my cottage. I would very much appreciate if you'd keep my company. I mean if you'd like too, just for a week or so. I mean, what's the point of us both spending Christmas alone?"  
Molly knew exactly what she was doing. She has raised mostly boys all her life. She knew when a male had a crush from a million miles away.  
Arthur shook his head, frowning in his wife's direction. Naturally, she fluttered her eyelids innocently. She didn't know what he meant at all!

"That sounds wonderful Remus! I'd love too"

Ohhhh, juicy, juicy, juicy! But pairing these two I can live out my wildest fantasies with Remus. So wrong on so many levels, but it had to be done! Thank you for reading!

HowIt w


	7. Remus

Remus relished the feeling of her tiny body pressed against his back and she clung to him as if for dear life as they swooped through the sky on his broomstick, he tilted the broom down so they could land and she squealed and buried her face in the fabric of his robes, he grip around his waist tightening still. Despite the freezing night air, he felt his cheeks flush and was suddenly extremely warm under his thin shirt and robes.

They landed to the earth with a thud and Remus managed to dismount gracefully while Hermione was unaware how close to the floor they were and she tumbled off the broom and expected to yelp in pain .. but the floor was soft and grainy, they had landed on sand.  
Remus offered out his hand to help her onto her feet and he pulled her up with one arm.  
"Remus .. May I ask, where are we?"  
"At my cottage. We're in Norfolk, but unlike Bill and Fleur, my cottage is on the beach. Well .. To be honest, it's not really a cottage. It's a converted cave. Come, you'll see"  
Hermione's brain was reeling. Lupin swung her trunk over his shoulder and she carried his broomstick and they wandered off into the dark.  
After about five minutes, Lupin waved his wand silently. Hermione gasped at what she saw.  
There was a huge white rock face, with what looked like half a country cottage poking out of it's face. It looked as though it had been constructed out of huge pieces of drift wood, laid horizontally on one another, huge slabs of old railways covered in wild flowers and splatterings of shells here and there, There was a path created out of thousands of tiny stones which crunched pleasantly under the sand. Surrounding the path were huge candles that flickered and never went out, despite the breeze. It was the most magical thing Hermione had ever seen.  
"Oh Remus, " she breathed, "It's remarkable!"  
"I'm pleased you approve Hermione. It's my favourite place in the world" he smiled softly and gestured that they should go inside.

Remus floated Hermione's trunk up the rickety wooden stairs whilst Hermione stood in the door way and gazed in awe of Lupin's beautiful home.

The inside was covered in photographs. Photographs of Lupin as a boy, countless ones of the Marauders, The Order, some people that Hermione couldn't name, some of Harry, The Weasley's and Hermione even spotted herself in a few of them. There was one of her, Ron and Harry in their third year with a towering Hogwarts in the background.  
There were canles everywhere, which ignited with a simple flick of Lupin's wand. The entire place was bathed in golden light and it was incredibly warming. She grinned at Lupin.  
The ceilings were draped in holly, mistletoe, ivy and twinkling fairy lights.  
"You did all this?" she whispered softly. Lupin took her cloak from her shoulders and hung it on the back of the door. He nodded gently. Hermione sighed happily.

"I think this is going to be such a lovely Christmas"

Remus sat in his favourite armchair. Sleepily flicking through the newspaper and nursing a huge mug of hot chocolate. Hermione was laying on the love seat opposite in her pyjamas. Apparently, an over-sized white and blue stripey shirt that dangled just above her knees, now counted as suitable nightwear. Remus had to keep tearing his eyes away from her lovely, long shapely legs and concentrate on an article about Goblin's latest complaint on the wizard world.  
Hermione was engrossed in the book he had given her earlier that day.  
Remus felt a glowing inside his chest that she was so comfortable in his company to simply sit in her pyjamas and read. He watched as her eyelids began to droop and she yawned widely. She put the book down on her chest and took a sip of hot chocolate. She placed it down on the floor and her eyes fluttered wildly, until the shut completely. Her head began to sag until it was resting in the pillow beside her and the steady rise and fall of her chest told him that she'd fallen asleep.  
He smiled softly to himself, wondering if it would be best to simply cover her in a quilt or carry her upstairs. Carrying her up to bed was tempting.. But he stopped himself because he knew it was only because it was an excuse to hold her. But she did look absolutely adorable, spread over his sofa, her lovely legs poking out from her shirt, the buttons straining slightly as her breasts rose and fell underneath the blue and white stripes. He was desperate to scoop her up in hi s arms and take her to bed .. but not her own and discover just what was underneath those shiny white buttons. To feel her curls fall through his fingers and his kissed her tenderly and lay her down, her curls then fanning out on his pillow, like a curly golden brown halo ... Then he frowned at himself.  
"Remus. That is not why she agreed to come here. She came because she has to stop thinking about Ron. She wasn't over Ron. She was heartbroken.  
She didn't come on holiday to stared at by men nearly 20 years older than her who could think of nothing more than ripping her clothes from her body and ravishing her where she lay ..  
"Hush Moony..." he whispered to the wolf in himself.  
He fetched a spare quilt from the airing cupboard and laid it over her body carefully. Hermione immediately huddled into it and she mumbled something in her sleep.  
Remus was about to walk away ...  
But he couldn't help but gently cup her face and let his fingers dance up into her hair.. she mumbled again and she he snatched his hand away. His wolf hearing heard her ramblings.  
But he still second guessed himself.  
"Good night sweetheart" that's what she had said.  
Sweetheart  
Sweetheart  
Sweetheart ...


	8. Christmas Day

Remus sat like a child, cross legged on the hearth, sliding a tiny silver box underneath the Christmas tree. His heart fluttered and he leaped from his seat and listened carefully for footsteps from upstairs.  
He moved to the dining table and rearranged the knives and forks again. Then the table decoration. Was it to elaborate? Would she think he was making a fuss?  
More importantly, would she know the reason behind it all?  
He didn't want her to know of his feelings for her... He didn't want to be so transparent.  
But then again, a part of him did. His heart was aching for her to come downstairs in that delectable blue and white shirt of hers, all droopy eyed and sleepy. Her wild hair untamed from sleep.. H e wanted that and then he wanted her to see the effort he had gone too, and then, when she unwrapped her gift, he wanted her to smile that wide toothy smile that she did when she was truly happy and not feeling worried and preoccupied about her slightly larger front teeth and then he wanted her to wind her arms around his neck, and murmur her happy Christmas into his lips...

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione yawned widely and smiled softly. Her hair was indeed untamed, but Remus was not greeted by the longness of her legs peeking from her shirt as she was swaddled in her fluffy dressing down.  
"Merry Christmas my dear," he blushed and fought to pull her into his chest by the ties of her robe as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and made her way into the kitchen. Remus touched his cheek where her lips had been, his skin tingled and he swore she must have been made completely out of electricity.

"Oh! Oh Remus! Did you- What's all this! It's gorgeous! Oh Remus, you're so cute!"  
Remus followed her squeals of delight into the kitchen where she stood beaming over the kitchen table that was set for two.  
The decorations were predominantly gold and red, Gryffindor and Christmas rolled into one. The kitchen was scattered with hundreds of tiny red candles and there was holly and ivy wrapped around three candles in the middle of the table. The table cloth glittered delicately in the light and around the candles were mountains of food. Waffles, toast, cereals, sausages, eggs, bacon, marmalade, jam, maple syrup, tea, coffee.

"Remus, you didn't have to do all this!" Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist and gingerly, Remus returned the favour, enjoying the feel of his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into the crook of his waist.  
"It's nothing really... I just wanted you to enjoy the day, from start to finish. It's not nice to have a terrible Christmas, considering all that's gone on... I guess I don't know... I just wanted to make you happy, Hermione" he said softly, brushing his mouth against her unruly curls.  
"You do make me happy," Hermione looked up at him and Remus swore he saw lust flicker in her eyes. But then it was gone, as quickly as he thought it had appeared.  
"I mean I am happy. I am happier than I've been for ages, I mean look at all this lovely food"  
She moved from his grasp and began to pour the tea.

"Let me," he took the teapot from her and filled both their golden mugs.  
They ate and chatted happily as the wireless crackles old 1940's hymns and carols in the background.  
Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically at something Remus had said as the both reached for the milk at the same time, their fingertips and palms brushing together.  
Remus felt her touch burn like wildfire up his arm, lighting a fire in his chest and causing his face to flush. He coughed uncomfortably and sipped his orange juice, in order to hide his face.  
After that he cleared his plate quickly and was anxious to move away from her gaze. Sitting opposite her it was difficult to disguise the look he knew he must have in his eyes, every time she spoke he wanted to kiss her, and as he was more than happy to let her ramble away, admiring how her eyes sparkled and grew wide and she spoke with passion about her favourite subjects, then the urge to kiss her was strong and very often.

He cleared the table without magic, so he would turn away from her and finally take a breath. Hermione excused herself and said she had to pop upstairs.  
When he returned, she was curled up with her legs underneath her like a cat on the end of the sofa, next to her was a green box, a huge navy blue bow holding the lid on tight.  
She beamed at him.  
"Come! Sit! I have a present for you!"  
Remus hoped that she was his present, he hoped inside that box was nothing and that she would simply through it aside and kiss him long and hard .. it was all he could think of ..  
Instead he sat gingerly beside her, longing for as much distance on the tiny sofa as possible. Bu much to his dismay, she shuffled over to him and sat at his side, placing the package on his lap.  
"Well open it then!" She grinned, with the impatience and excitement of a five year old. He loved it when she was like this, her walls of intelligence completely down and her true fluttery, and rather Luna-esque personality shining through.  
"Hermione, you know you didn't have too. I am very flattered but-"  
"But I did. So just open it, I spent ages on it!"

Slowly, Remus pulled the bow away and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a photo frame decorated with tiny shells. The picture in the centre of the frame moved.  
The smiles of himself, James and Sirius beamed up at him and he immediately felt tears brim in his eyes. He sniffed.

"Hermione, this is... This is wonderful, truly. You're amazing. Where ever did you find the photograph?" He glanced up at her, her cheeks pink from happiness.  
It was adorable. He looked back down at the picture.

"Ohhh! I am so glad you like it! I asked Harry to see if he could find anything I could have in Sirius' old things, and he sent me this. Took me ages to find those tiny little shells, they're from our beach!" She grinned and then her face dropped.

"Well, not our beach. It's yours isn't it? But I just-"

"Curly, it's yours for as long as you want it to be. You know it is, this home is your home." He said shyly. Loving the sound of the "Our" that escaped her mouth before she thought about it, pleased that she considered this her home... Even if it was, sadly, only temporary.

"Well, I am thrilled that you like it. I thought maybe it was a silly present, seeing as you have so many lovely photos already. But I am glad you like it"  
Remus rose and placed the frame carefully on the fire place. He stood back and admired it for a moment, muttering the words "perfect" and "just right" under his breath.

"I love it. It's astonishing, and I love the shells. You really are as clever and creative as you are beautiful" Remus said delicately, sitting back down beside her, not taking his eyes from hers.  
He relished the blush that crept up her neck, his own face joining hers at her his boldness. Her eyes clouded over slightly and he saw that she swallowed hard and licked her lips.  
She was nervous.  
He had made her nervous.  
Remus swore that she could hear his heartbeat inside his own chest, beating wildly, like a caged animal. Like a wolf.

"What are you doing Moony?" he though ferociously to himself. "She's much younger than you. She's not been away from Ron more than two months and here you are, calling her beautiful and flirting with a poor girl who is hurt and confused. You stupid old man!"

Remus suddenly coughed lightly and Hermione dragged her gaze off his mouth ... His mouth that looked ridiculously delicious. His strong jaw bone, covered in a light layer of stubble.  
She wanted to kiss him. Hermione was startled and powerfully torn between running away and bringing her lips those extra few inches to meet his.  
What was she thinking? Why on Earth would this ridiculously handsome, kind, clever, funny man want to do with her? Curly. The frizzy haired fool who had wasted her time on a useless boyfriend because she didn't want to be alone. How attractive.

She hadn't been out of a relationship with Ron for more than two months! What must he think of her, flirting with someone else already? And not just with any old man... She was in his home and she was being ridiculous. Simply ridiculous.

"Would...Would you like your gift?" He muttered, looking down at his feet and already reaching for the tiny silver box below the tree that she hadn't even noticed before now.  
"Oh Remus! You've already done enough! You're terrible you know. You're spoiling me!"  
The moment of their lips being so close had seemed so fleeting and the moment had faded as fast as it had come, Hermione was able to quickly brush it aside.

"I know, I know...But you got something for me! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you a little something?"  
She smiled softly and unwrapped the folds of tissue paper and poured her present from the little velvet pouch inside.

"Remus!" she breathed in awe, "It's stunning. I love it. Thank you so much, oh it's gorgeous"  
She admired the necklace sitting in her palm.  
It was a thin silver chain, so thin that it almost looked like spider webs spun together, twinkling in the candle light. On the end of the chain was a silver sea shell. She flipped it over in her hands ...

"Open it," he whispered, and as she did so, the sound of the ocean filled their ears.  
Hermione gasped and stared down at her remarkable Christmas present.

"Remus... You truly have out done yourself. I adore it. Will you put it on for me please? I must wear it now. I'll never take it off!"  
She turned her back and lifted her hair out of the way, revealing the back of her neck.  
Remus swallowed. He lifted the necklace over her head and fastened the clasp, his fingertips brushing against the heat of her flesh... He felt his chest tighten and it took everything in his power not to stroke her neck with his fingers and caress her jaw with his hand, pulling her back to his chest and nibbling at the delicate skin behind her ear...  
Hermione could feel his breath tickling her skin, she was desperate for him trace her skin with his hands, nipping at the softness behind her earlobe.

He brought his hand away and she turned herself around, touching the closed shell with her fingers, the coldness of the silver giving her goose bumps.  
"I do love it. And you do Remus...You do what you intend too...You make me very, happy," Hermione voice was almost inaudible but his wolf ears heard.  
This wasn't imaginary. Her lips were there, inches away and she leant in slowly. Not taking her eyes from his. Waiting from the signal to go closer ...

"I...Thank you. I hope that I do- I mean, I hope that you are happy here I mean," Remus swallowed hard. Was he dreaming?

He wanted so much to kiss her, but couldn't help but think he must be reading all her signals incorrectly. As if his dream could come true like this...Moments like this never happened to him.  
Suddenly she reached up and cupped his face with her hand.

"This has been, a lovely Christmas," and slowly but surely she moved forward, her lips only brushing his. Remus couls taste the orange juice on her breath, mixed with what his wolf senses already recognised as her sweet citrusy taste. He was coming undone.

"Hermione.." her murmured, "what are you doing..."  
She pulled away, the Hermione he knew so well bursting out of her. She placed the hand that was on his face onto her hip.

"Well, I was trying to kiss you Remus,"  
He grinned at her moody expression and her sarcastic words. But that meant it was true, Hermione Granger wanted to kiss him. She looked so funny, so adorable and charismatic, her cheeks flushed and her head tilted, eyebrows raised that Remus couldn't help himself.  
He pounced.  
He kissed her.

She was caught of guard for a moment, but she responded almost immediately. Her mouth fighting for dominance, but the weight of him on her, the smell of him, his stubble and feel of his hand entwining itself in her curls, was too much. She wrapped her arms around him and crushed him closer, letting his tongue flick against hers, letting him nibble in her bottom lip. He moved his kisses to the tip of her nose, across her cheeks and on her jaw, then back up to her mouth.  
He bit her bottom lip particularly hard and she moaned. She moaned without even knowing she was doing it, not until he was smiling and she kissed his smiling lips did she know that she was groaning into his mouth, pushing up her body against his and running her hand down his torso.

Finally, they came up for air. Remus rested his forehead against hers. He couldn't bare to break the contact, not just yet.  
"'Mione... You're making me crazy," he whispered into her hair before he licked her earlobe, enticing a gasp from her lips.

"Remus... Please kiss me again,"

He obliged with enthusiasm. He crushed his lips to hers once more.  
Slowly, Remus his hand down the side of her body, feeling her soft curves under her dressing down, and her slid his hand down her leg to the back of her knee. Pulling her legs from underneath her so that she was laying down, and he was laying between her legs. Her nestled himself between them and felt the wolf inside him growl and she ever so slightly bucked up her hips when he bit her collar bone.  
He bit her again and she pushed up into his groin.  
This time, it was Remus' turn to moan. Her groaned her name into her mouth and kissed her with a closed mouth.

"We should stop. Hermione...Do you want to stop?"  
Hermione looked up at him. Her brown eye smouldering with want and heat. Her breath was ragged and she raked her hands up from the bottom of his back and under his pyjama shirt, as he shivered at her touch.

"Just pretend that I am a Christmas present. Pretend this robe is gift wrap. Unwrap me" She licked his bottom lip and bucked her hips again.  
This time, he growled aloud. His wolf was slowly but surely being unleashed.  
This was all the invitation he needed.


End file.
